1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an automatic washing machine and, more specifically, it relates to a washing machine having a washing tank also serving as a water extraction tank and a water store tank for storing water in the washing tank for reuse. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional washing machines having a water store tank have been adapted to perform washing or rinsing of washing products by rotating an agitator in a washing tank, and transferring water in the washing tank as required into the water store tank at a time when the washing or rinsing has been completed and storing water therein for reuse (for instance, refer to Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. 112789/1982 and Unexamined Patent Application No. 131485/1982). Specifically, the water store tank has only been utilized for the reuse of water in the washing tank.
Furthermore, since washing has been carried out merely by rotating the agitator in the washing tank, it is impossible to wash those fabrics tending to result in the degradation in so-called feelings such as sweaters or blankets that are liable to cause creasing, pilling, shrinking and elongation due to the friction between the fabrics and the agitator and between fabrics to each other.